The Good in the Bad version 20
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is a remix of one of my most popular fics which is The Good In the Bad scratch everything you always known this is a fresh start for the story plus every original characters I always had.
1. The first change

_The Good In The Bad- Version 2.0 _

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part One_

_Author's Notes- _

_**This is the Alterate Universe of the Good In THe Bad. There will be werewolves and they still will be Santana, Quinn as well as Kurt. Brittany is still a hacker but Rachel will be with Finn in the beginning but Faberry wins at the end. **_

_**The Elizabeth in this fiction is nothing like the one in Just A Dream. The Monroe in this fiction is someone like the girl in New Directions Vs TroubleTones. Dominick character who will be Santana's brother is like Santana but a little bigger. **_

_**Part One**_

_Quinn changed for the first time as she was in the bathroom with Rachel during junior prom and if it wasn't for Santana as well as Kurt. Werewolf Quinn could have hurt Rachel badly but something else happened in those few minutes Quinn's werewolf bonded with Rachel._

_In the morning when Quinn opened her eyes to see Rachel sitting besides her bed and despite the truma she went through. Something was calming about Rachel's eyes that made Quinn very happy. Something happened which wasn't cheating on Rachel's part now that she's with Finn. She lean in to give such a powerful and passionate kiss._

_Afterwards from the gamechanging kiss, Rachel got in the bed and Quinn rest her head on her lap. They snuggle very close to each other and then after sleeping they woke up to talk about what just happened. "This is a lot for you to take in." Quinn said and Rachel replied, "A little but I kissed you and I don't regret it." _

_"Have you always been..." Rachel asked and Quinn replied, "My mother is human and my father is wereolf so it was always a fifty/fifty shot. I want to be good enough for you so I'm going to break up with Finn and I know you still have feelings for him. However I'm not going to sit back and like it but I will support you and if the time is right. You will be mine." Rachel looked in Quinn eyes and simply said, "I hope the time is right for us." _

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**I want to recongize Qutting Time for how the story will progress and what Rachel will become not the Queen of Werewolves. Something else. I also want to give mad love to the authors of Lunar Spell, Wolf in sheep's clothing and Love Unknown for there great werewolf stories. **_


	2. Learning

The Good In The Bad Version 2.0

By

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two _

_The former HBIC didn't want to do anything until she learned more about who she was. During the Summer Kurt and Santana had been teaching her all she needs to know about shifting as well as using her ablities in human form. _

_First Quinn fell on her face but after some encouragment from Rachel she then shifted with no problem and tapped in to her abilities. _

_As school was starting, It was a normal day at the LIma Bean as Kurt and Rachel were talking about the Summer and future. Finn came in and joined the conversation. _

_As of late Rachel's heart has never been the same emotionally since that night because it changed her outlook of how passionate relationships are supposed to be. It was like poison to her and Finn because she wanted what Quinn could offer more than what she got. _

_When Rachel went jogging, Quinn were join in whether it be on four legs or two legs and at times it almost led to a repeat of that night. _

_"I can't believe it's Senior year." Finn said and Rachel replied, "We are going to be awesome this year, your going to get a football scholarship, Kurt and I going to Julliard. I can't wait." Rachel then paused for a second because she sense Quinn coming in some way but turned it was Santana with Brittany. _

_Santana came in and caught that then turned to Brittany. _

_"She thought I was Quinn." Santana said and Brittany replied, "You got her scent because you helped gher et dressed after a change." "She's going to break up with Hudson and go to Q. That connection is too strong." Santana said and Brittany link pinkies with Santana. "I know." Brittany said and Santana proud to be out now made a statement of who she was with a dip then a kiss to Brit. _

_So they walked over and Rachel was a little uncomfortable. "What are you guys doing here?" FInn asked them and Santana replied, "We want to say hi." Kurt saw Rachel and said, "Come sit." Rachel couldn't control herself because she could smell Quinn on Santana and after a few minutes she had to get up to the bathroom. _


	3. Challengers

_The Good In The Bad- Version 2.0 _

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Three_

_Rachel splash water on her face over and over again she didn't know what was going on with her. She took a breath and then the bathroom stalls opened to see a pale girl with a leather jacket and another brunette with dance sweats on. _

_"Rachel Berry." The one with the Leather Jacket on said and Rachel replied, "Do I know you?" "We're the ones who are going to beat you in Nationals? This is Jana Monroe who could dance circles around that Brittany girl and I am Elizabeth." _

_Rachel then went back at them and said, "I'm sorry I never heard of you." "It's your ego that big it makes you blind to the world around you." Monroe said and added, "Jesse told us it's big but don't worry we're ready to pop it like a ballon." Rachel knowing what it felt like to be corner went back at them. _

_"Let me give you a word of advice, you two might be good but New Directions are better..."Rachel said and Elizabeth replied, "Twelve place is really good." She felt someone coming and with a smile on her face looked up at the girls to say._

_"Vocal Adrenalin are going down because just like your leather jacket everything will come apart." Rachel said and Elizabeth began to growl at her and then Quinn bursts in growl right back. Quinn's was a lot deeper because she felt the one she imprint over was in trouble. _

_"Okay everyone let's just go." Monroe said as she got Elizabeth to walk away_

_"You're okay Rachel." Quinn said and Rachel replied, "Nothing I can't handle."_

_" Promise me you will try not to be alone with her. I don't want you hurt and I want to be with you but I have to repsect with Finn. However I will still protect you." Quinn gave her such a warm hug. _

_As Elizabeth was walking out, she ran into Santana and was knocked on her ass. The two had a growl-off and they were seperated. "Welcome to Senior year." Santana said. _


	4. Two parts

_The Good In The Bad- Version 2.0 _

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_**Part Four**_

_**(Vocal Adrenalin) **_

_Santana called Dominick as she threatened next time to take her throat out if she messes with her pack. Dominick didn't want to hear his sister's mouth and so he walked up to his girlfriend the next day at school _

_"Could you not piss off my little sister this early in the year?" Dominick asked and Elizabeth replied, "Why are you picking your sister over your mate?" "She's still my little sister and yes you are my girlfriend but I told you I'm not going back and forth with the two of you again." Dominic replied back. _

_"Chill out Liz." Monroe said and Elizabeth gave him a look then walk off a little then said, "I think I'll hold out a little bit." Monroe saw the hurt in Dominick's eyes and said, "Welcome to Senior year." _

_**(New Directions) **_

_Everyone filed in as Quinn glare at Finn with Rachel and the diva felt the anger that was coming from somewhere. Santana pick up on it and motion for her to stop. _

_"Welcome New Directions!" Mr. Schuster said and then line up the trophies then told everyone that this yer they have to win this year. "Mr. Schuster may I speak?" Rachel asked and she walked to the middle. "This year I think we should think outside the box." Rachel said and added, "I think we should split us into two parts where one part will have center stage twice and the other group with be at center stage once." _

_"Why?' Mr. Schuster asked and Rachel replied, "Twelve place. I think Mecedres, Santana and Brittany should be in the second group. If you could recurit as much as you can, I think you guys were be awesome between your voices and Brittany's great dance moves. " _

_"The idea is great, what inspired this?" Mr. Schuster asked and Finn replied, "Rachel was cornered by new memebers of Vocal and we looked them up on Youtube. Santana's brother Dominick is a a member of all the state blues choir two years in a row, Jana Monroe has had offers to join the football teams and basketball teams because of how good of a dancer she is and Elizabeth..." _

_"Transplant from New York City, two-time all state vocal champion and then there's that small thing that she's been in Wicked." Brittany rattled off and Rachel gave Mr. Schuster a look. "Two parts is a good idea." Mr. Schuster said. _


	5. Broken

_The Good In The Bad- Version 2.0 _

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_**Part Five**_

_The Unholy Trinity was in Sue's office as she talked about her quest for concilman and talked about cutting arts program. She needed the three of them to stop New Directions at all cost. She offered Santana and Quinn co-captains of the Cheerios. They responded with a chrous of laughter from all three of them and Coach Sue was upset. So she sat on the desk and came up with the usual threats then Quinn got up. _

_"We're not the same girls we used to be. We have a lot to lose by joining u." Quinn said and Santana replied, "And frankly your schemes are old...There tired and let me think of the word...No old, tired and ancient which explains you." _

_"Childish." Brittany added and then Brittana said they will turned in there uniforms if this is how it's going to be. "Fine the both of you can stay and do nothing but mark my words the time I have you, I'm going to make you so tired, so weak that you can't murder anymore songs or misstepped to anymore big numbers." Sue said and Santana replied, "Whatever." _

_All three got up and as they left the office they saw Rachel who was on her way to class. _

_"Berry don't you have other things to do then listen." Santana had to get a dig in and Quinn stood in front of her. Rachel almost glided to her and Quinn moved to sniff the side of her face. "That was fun but when I get to hold you during the night when I don't have to run is going to be..." Quinn said and lightly blew in her ear. Rachel turned and just stare at Quin's backside as she walked away. She's never felt like that before from anyone and now the person who is willing to give that to her was walking away..._

_**(Vocal Adrenalin) **_

_Jesse was yelling at everyone as they stood single file and told each one that they aren't good unless he said so. He mocked everyone's acheivement and will only acknowledge it when he seems they earned it. _

_"Now I need anyone who thinks they could dance to give me a dance routine right now." Jesse said and so everyone flopped but as predicted it was Monroe who beat them all. "That was above average and so that makes you our choreographer. You will have say over all dance moves when I apporve them. Solos now!" Jesse yelled. _

_It started with Dominick singing Pride and Joy from Steivie Ray Vaughn which made Elizabeth very happy to hear that since it was Dominick who name it there song. Elizabeth did a song from a well-known show called Victorious called You don't know me. Monroe then did her solo which was Maryiln Monroe from NIkki minaj and so he called the three of them. _

_"Elizabeth and Dominick you will be who we will center all of our numbers around. Congratulations." Jesse said and turned to dismissed everyone because he needed a tan. Elizabeth and DOminick made up with a kiss which made Monroe a little jealous. _

_Brittany was in her room where she builts her hacker equipment. She got something to miniimze the volume of the bullhorn of Coach Sue and as Santana came in. Brittany handed a bullhorn to Santana and told her to try it. As Santana pressed the button, Brittany flip a switch and Santana couldn't make it work. _

_"Brilliant." Santana said and Brittany showed Santana something as the Latino one was rubbing on Brittany's leg. _

_"This is the town line surrounding anyone who goes to school with us and now look at this address." Brittany said and Santana read the address. Brittany then pulled out the roster and said, "See anyone who lives there." _

_**Rachel's house**_

_"When Quinn mark you, you could feel every emotion she has and that means..." Kurt said and Rachel replied, "Could she unmark me?" Kurt shook her head no and Rachel paused for a bit. Rachel told Kurt that she didn't want this to happened and while Kurt believe her, there was something else. "Tell me how many make-out sesssions have you had with Finn." Kurt said and Rachel paused for a second then said, "I feel empty when I'm not around her but if I hurt Finn then..." "You're following your heart..." Kurt said and Rachel replied, "Why were Quinn want me? She's more than just human." _

_"I love my dad, I love Blaine and he's human with magical abilities. I love all my human friends and you included. She mark you because her wolf knows you're the one for her." Kurt said and gave Rachel such a hug_


	6. Cheated

_The Good In The Bad_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Six_

_Quinn opened the front door of her house and Rachel was standing there. "I can't imagine what it feels like for you knowing that you are much more than just human. May I come in?" Rachel asked and Quinn gesture for her too. "Does it hurt?" Rachel asked and Quinn replied, "When I change? No." Quinn walked into the living room with Rachel._

"I'm learning to tap into my wolf abilities as well as merging my mind with her. It's tough sometimes because there are those who have learned to that for years and I have only discover it for three or four months." Quinn explained to the Diva and Rachel replied, "You seem like you're..." 

_"No I'm not. I wanted to avoid you because I want to know myself before I could be with you. I want to understand who I am." Quinn being honest with Rachel and the diva replied to her. "I feel myself cheating on Finn when I think of you. Sometimes it feels like there's this scent that makes me feel like there's someone there with us. Sometimes it feels like two or three. That's why I haven't been close with Finn." Rachel said to Quinn and added, "I always thought it was because of my feelings for you but..." _

_"Rachel unless you were physcial with me then it's not you. I'm serious when I tell you this, have you told Kurt?" Quinn asked and Rachel saw the urgency in her eyes. _

_Quinn remember something when you bond with your mate and he or she is someone else. The one you bond with will feel repel by the one's he or she is with if that person has cheated physcially. _

_Monroe has been trying to fill her own void when it came to her love life and so she was sharing moments with someone in a dating chat room. It was called lonely in Lima and she met someone they have been cyber fucking._

_At first she felt ashamed thinking this was all she was good for and couldn't believe that her loneliness has gotten this far. It felt exticed until she saw the person's face on the internet and saw it was one FINN HUDSON who she masterbrated about as well as vice versa._

_Santana and Kurt told Rachel to bring his jacket as they both sniff it out. Santana was the first to growl really loud and Kurt wasn't that pleased. "Someone has mark him as hers." Santana said and added, "I can't believe she did this..." Santana flung the door opened and was on all fours running through the backwoods. _


	7. Busted Part One

_The Good In The Bad Version 2.0 _

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven_

_**Author's note: **_

_**Here is what happened on Glee, Santana found out her brother has been cheated on because Elizabeth has been having sex with Finn and Monroe has had cyber sex with him as well. Rachel found out as she was listening from a distance with Quinn in werewolf form. She's able to go into Rachel mind and let her see and hear everything. Rachel wanted to be left alone and Santana is going to wait till morning to bust everyone. **_

_The following morning _

_Rachel gave the music to Brad and she went to her seat as Kurt came in. "How are you?" Kurt asked and the diva replied, "Betrayed. I'm glad I didn't have sex with him and Quinn...I know she's telling the truth and I made a decision." _

_Finn came in as Rachel put on a brave face and acted like everything was fine while Santana gave Finn a death look as well as Brittany and Quinn. Rachel offered Quinn a seat next to her which the blonde and Finn was surprised to see which caused Santana and Brittany to sit next to them. _

_Prior to this day Mr. Schuster had assigned everyone to sing two songs about two members of Glee club expressing how they feel. Rachel wanted to go first and said, __**"I decided I'm going to sing one song about both people. This is for Finn and QUinn..." **_

_**Rachel Sings towards Finn**_

_**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**_

_**I can't do anything right**_

_**According to you I'm difficult, hard to please**_

_**Forever changing my mind**_

_**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time**_

_**Even if it would save my life**_

_**According to you, according to you**_

_**She then walk towards Quinn and sings: **_

_**But according to her I'm beautiful, incredible**_

_**She can't get me out of her head**_

_**According to her I'm funny, irresistible**_

_**Everything she ever wanted**_

_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**_

_**So baby tell me what I got to lose**_

_**She's into me for everything I'm not**_

_**According to you**_

_**The trinity and Kurt smiling at Rachel being so happy as Rachel walks over to Puck and whispers to him. He walks down and gets his gultar then plays along. **_

_**Rachel Sings**_

_**According to you I'm boring, I'm moody**_

_**And you can't take me any place**_

_**According to you I suck at telling jokes**_

_**'Cause I always give it away**_

_**I'm the girl with the worst attention span**_

_**You're the boy who puts up with that**_

_**According to you, according to you**_

_**Rachel grabs Quinn hands and everyone joins...**_

_**But according to her I'm beautiful, incredible**_

_**She can't get me out of her head**_

_**According to her I'm funny, irresistible**_

_**Everything she ever wanted**_

_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**_

_**So baby tell me what I got to lose**_

_**She's into me for everything I'm not**_

_**According to you**_

_**Rachel looks at Quin**_

_**I need to feel appreciated**_

_**Like I'm not hated, oh no**_

_**The diva turns to Quinn..**_

_**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**_

_**It's too bad, you're making me dizzy**_

_**But according to me you're stupid, you're useless**_

_**You can't do anything right**_

_**Rachel Sings this last part with the Piano slowly down. **_

_**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**_

_**She can't get me out of his head**_

_**According to her I'm funny, irresistible**_

_**Everything she ever wanted**_

_Rachel gives Quinn a game changing kiss and she stops then said, "This isn't rebound, I been wanting to do that for a while and you're mine..." _


	8. Buster Part Two: The adiction

_The Good In The Bad 2.0_

_By _

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Eight_

_**Author's Notes**_

_**It were be really easy to paint Finn the bad guy but I wanted to do an addiction storyline that will lead to Faberry but with an I know addiction better than anyone...**_

_**The night Before-**_

_Brittany and Santana knocked on the door of Mr. Schuster's house. As he opened the door and saw it was the both of them. "Guys what are you doing here?" Mr. Schuster asked and Santana replied, "I totally this is awkward but we want you to see this..." Mr. Schuster let them both in..._

_What he saw was almost disturbing there was records of Finn in strip clubs and saw him go through forty dollars weekly. He then saw the transcript of Finn's chats with Monroe and others. _

_He knew what Brittany could do for a long time because he got a virus on his computer one time and Brit over hearing his arguments with the tech guy couldn't stand it. She blew him away with her skills and he pretended not to know how deep her skills can go. _

_"Has Rachel seen this?" Santana said and Brittany replied, "She knows that Finn's been cheating on her" Mr. Schuster took a breath and said, "I can't believe this, I'm shocked." "At who?" Santana asked and Mr. Schuster, "Finn. Brittany I know everything I see is true. He's addicted." _

_**Present-**_

_"Good job Rachel." Mr. Schuster said and everyone clapped for her. Now that weren't normally happened but Brittany did a mass e-mail about this. "Whose next?" Mr. Schuster asked and so everyone went as Finn was just confused on what was going on. It's like everyone was ignroing his feelings _

_It was Quinn's turn. "I been going through a lot and I can't hi these notes so...I need my friend Mecedres to help and I got the next song..." Quinn said and sang that's the way it is for whole Glee club. Quinn pointed at Rachel and said, "This is for you." _

_**Quinn Sings: **_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_**Quinn skips to Rachel and sings: **_

_I got a Good girl, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_The way you love me_

_**Quinn pulls Rachel up**_

_Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And honey it ain't a question _

_Girl I know just what you like_

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a good girl, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_The way I love you_

_**Quinn smiles with Rachel and gives her a hug. **__"What the hell is going on?" Finn asked more yelled. _

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**The Way is from Arianna Grande**_

_**That's the way it is by Celine Dion**_


	9. Revealing

_The Good In The Bad 2.0_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Nine_

_"Finn we know about Elizabeth and everything else." Kurt whispered And Finn turned to Rachel as well as everyone else. "I think we should..." Mr. Schuster said and Rachel replied, "No we're a family and we all need to talk to you Finn because this has gone on for a while." Finn heard the seriousness in her voice and it was Mr. Schuster who started it off. "What's going on?" Mr. Schuster asked and Finn paused for a few seconds then said, "I'm not good enough for you Rachel. It isn't about you, it's just that you been like everything to me and the thought about keeping you here. I can't stand it and I worry about getting you pregnant. So I wanted other ways to take out my frustations."_

_"You could have talked about this." Rachel said and Finn replied, "Yeah I know I could have. You have only seen so much that Kurt doesn't even know." Finn said and Kurt was interested. _

_"I have really bad mood swings and sometimes I get really happy but then I just want to throw things around. I keep thinking I need things to show me that I need to keep taking my medication." Finn said and Kurt added, "You mean all those times when you were disappear with Carol, you were going..." _

_"Rachel with you I knew I loved you and I take my medication but I was scared the first time we were together and so that's when I wanted to get with Santana and Brittany. I thought to myself you weren't enough and losing my virginity seem the only thing that were make me happy. Then when we got back together; I hated that my mom was so into Kurt and her marriage that she forgot an appointment so that's why I let you fend for yourself Kurt...Dude I felt like an ass but I needed that routine and I believed you were taking that away from me." Finn said to Kurt. _

_"When it came about Santana. Then I heard about Puck and you then I kept taking them just to spite you but then I needed something instead and so I were start relieving the pressure. That wasn't enough and so when we got together Quinn I though it were be easy. I'm not saying your easy or anything is that you needed me and I needed you. I wasn't getting what I needed from anyone and so back to the present with you Rachel. You don't belong here and something about Quinn makes you happy so I just acted like we weren't together no more. I just wanted to distance myself so it were hurt less when it was over. Quinn you change and I think it's cool. I think you're good for Rachel and I just know I hold her back so that's where I met Monroe then Elizabeth." Finn said with tears coming down and Mr. Schuster replied, "How long have you been off your meds?" _

_"Two months I don't have bi-polar more like sereve depression. I never told anyone about this and Quinn you were close to finding out when you were in the bathroom then opened the cabinet." Finn said and Quinn paused then remembered. _


End file.
